


Drabbles Masterpost

by hyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjae/pseuds/hyukjae
Summary: A collection of most of my Super Junior drabbles from 2015 - 2017.





	Drabbles Masterpost

eunhyuk/yesung  
hyukjae woke up confused. the first thing he realized (before he even had the time to open his eyes) was that he was not lying on his own quite lumpy, very old, highly uncomfortable bed. instead he found himself lying on the most perfect mattress, a perfect balance of soft yet sturdy. the pillow was the perfect height to support his neck, the sheets were like silk on his naked skin - naked skin? hyukjae bolted up. the occurences of last night flashed as a slow motion film in his mind.  
amidst feeling sorry for himself and pitying his status as a loser in society he had bumped into jongwoon, who had been his neighbour and one of his playmates when he was young. they had lost contact when jongwoon's family had moved to seoul, but now that hyukjae had moved to that very same city to study, he had somehow bumped into him. it was definitely one of those extremely aleatory happenings which only ever happened to hyukjae.  
hyukjae sighed. it had been nice meeting jongwoon again. he had been experiencing extreme homesickness and it had just been oh so comforting to vent to someone. to someone that finally understood where he was coming from. he could definitely say they had connected emotionally last night. and not just emotionally.  
"good morning" he heard a low voice from the other side of the room. his eyes met jongwoon's and suddenly his body started tingling.  
"morning," hyukjae replied, trying (and failing) to sound cool. he quickly realized jongwoon was all dressed, holding his keys on his hand, quite obvously ready to leave the flat.  
"ah!" hyukjae yelped, "i'm sorry, i didn't realize you had to go do more important people... i mean things! i mean... are you going to work?"  
"sunday is my day off." jongwoon replied, obviously trying to suppress a little smile.  
"oh. ok... church..?"  
jongwoon didn't even try suppressing his smile anymore, he let out a small laugh and hyukjae literally thought he melted right there and then, on jongwoon's bed.  
jongwoon shook his head, "i was thinking i could treat you to breakfast, actually."

 

heechul/han geng  
it was no secret that heechul, whom han geng was so fortunate as to share the dorm with, was fearless. confident. sometimes a little bit unpredictable. this happened to be one of those times.  
han geng had returned to the dorm after a very long, very exhausting day, only to find heechul wearing a dress. a long blonde wig. and high heels. one thing was for sure, whenever heechul put his mind to something, he went all out. mediocrity was not part of heechul's vocabulary.  
"what are you doing?" han geng laughed, rolling his head. he didn't know why he found this sight so amusing, maybe because he was so tired he wasn't able to process anything properly at this late hour.  
or maybe because this wasn't the first time he had seen heechul crossdressing (although to be fair this had never occurred inside their dorm before. that he knew of, anyway).  
"how do i look?" heechul smirked.  
"you look good." han geng replied maybe too fast. maybe he should have hesitated. maybe he should have waited a few seconds before answering that question. maybe he shouldn't have answered that question so confidently.  
as he ran through the million "maybe's" in his mind, heechul's smirk only grew wider, and it was then that han geng realized heechul even had gone through the effort to apply lipstick on his lips. and if han geng squinted he was pretty sure that he also had applied not only mascara but also a little bit of eyeshadow.  
heechul must've noticed that han geng was examining his eye makeup because he nonchalantly commented "yeah, i also tried applying some eyeliner but that didn't go very well."  
han geng laughed before pausing, "wait, heechul. what's actually happening here?"  
"tell me something," heechul sounded way too seductive as he walked slowly towards han geng, stopping only inches from his face.  
han geng didn't know if he should take a step back or a step forward. instead he just stood still. "what's your type?" heechul whispered, and han geng's eyes were glued to his beautiful lips.  
"heechul..." han geng whispered.  
"what are you waiting for?" heechul chuckled, eyes large as he stared intently at han geng. this was definitely not how he had expected the night to go.

 

donghae/ryeowook  
your otp in the worst/most cliché trope/au that you hate :-)  
(any form of arranged marriages) (also, angst. ok kidding i love angst but it always breaks my heart. its a love/hate relationship)  
donghae brushed his hand lightly down ryeowook's sleeping face. he took his time to admire the younger man's beautiful features. gorgeous, heart-shaped, plump lips, clear cheekbones, a jawline to die for... he shook his head. in ryeowook's bedroom, that's the one place he could be himself. where he could love freely. no restrains, no rules, no chains. only love, wings to soar. freedom tasted beautifully in ryeowook's bedroom.  
he planted a faint kiss on ryeowook's lips, and couldn't help but smile as he heard ryeowook's soft snoring.  
there was absolutely nothing that he didn't like about ryeowook. everything from how his eyes crooked when he laughed, to how he whined when he had gotten too invested in a tv drama and didn't want to change the channel athough he had in fact promised donghae they would watch football together, to the way his whining would somehow come off as endearing to donghae and they would end up watching the drama instead, both of them sharing tissues at the end of every episode. or how ryeowook, although a single child with no siblings, would take the role of everyone's big brother and care for those who needed love and support, and then also the way ryeowook would sometimes let donghae fall asleep on his lap, playing with his hair and singing sweet melodies into donghae's ear.  
he glanced at his watch. it was time for his wedding, and he couldn't afford to be late.  
he turned to look at ryeowook one last time. he knew he would never see him like that again. he sighed, bending down once more, whispering an "i love you" and kissing ryeowook's ear before finally having the courage to leave him.  
his heart broke as he walked away.

 

han geng/heechul  
"i'm home!" han geng declared as he took off his shoes, not really expecting a warm welcome from anybody in particular; he knew heechul had his own ways of showing affection.  
he could spot heebum from the corner of his eye staring at him, and he wondered if the cat possibly had half-expected half-hoped he's never come back. silly cat, geng muttered under his breathe, just because his work required him to do some overseas trips from time to time it didn't mean he wouldn't come back. as he entered the small living room he could tell it hadn't been cleaned in days.  
"four days," he sighed as he went straight to the bathroom, he knew where he'd find heechul, "four days i've been gone and you couldn't bother cleaning up after eating. the apartment looks like a mess."  
he found heechul hovered over the sink in the extremely small bathroom, brushing his teeth as he always did at 9.50pm on a thursday night when he didn't have to work.  
"first of all," heechul said before gurgling and spitting out a mix of toothpaste and water, "when you aren't home i don't eat, i drink. and second," he said as he untied geng's far too tight tie, "welcome home."

 

siwon/leeteuk  
"do you like candy?"  
the kids all cheered as siwon held out a little bag with a handful of colourfully wrapped chocolate and sweets. jungsu only smiled as he looked how his three children already seemed to like siwon. he had been afraid they wouldn't bond well, or that the kids wouldn't like the idea of another man in their lives, but they seemed to take it impeccably well.  
the kids all ran off to their shared room to eat the rest of the candy, with jungsu reminding them to share and chew at least 20 times before swallowing. as soon as they were out of sight, jungsu turned his attention to his boyfriend.  
"i'm impressed." he remarked, and siwon gave him a small triumphant smile.  
"they're all so cute," siwon said as he brought jungsu's body closer to his, giving him a playful kiss beneath his ear, "i suppose they got that from you."  
jungsu could only blush. he held siwon even tighter, and thanked any and every celestial being for bringing this man into their lives.

sungmin/hyukjae  
"it's not fair..." hyukjae sobbed quietly, and at this point sungmin could do nothing but hold him close, his arm carefully wrapped around hyukjae's back, occassionally rubbing or giving him a supportive pat.  
they sat quietly at the bar, hyukjae repeating those three words endlessly, obviously drunk, obviously going to regret this the next morning. "it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair."  
"hyukjae," sungmin said carefully, "maybe it's time for us to get you home..."  
hyukjae only shook his head, didn't even bother looking at sungmin, just kept on repeating those three words.  
sungmin sighed, he wished he could take all that pain away, he wished he could do more than just sit there and be of no fucking use at all, he wished hyukjae would be happy again.  
the last couple of months had been rough for them. the love of hyukjae's life had decided to get married ("with some above average pretty model girl" as kyuhyun had so perfectly described her), and hyukjae had spent his time getting more drunk than ever. and since tonight had been the night where the marriage had taken place, it was at least hundred times worse than usual.  
it really isn't fair was all sungmin could think and he had to almost laugh at the irony of his situation, because more than anything what sungmin wished was that hyukjae had fallen for him instead.

 

han geng/donghae  
donghae looked at han geng. the focused gaze of the older man, the strong hands that wrapped around his neck, the cute lips that- "all done." han geng declared, and donghae's train of thought came to a halt.  
donghae turned around to look at the tie han geng had tied around his neck, and admired how well he had done the procedure.  
"you're impressively good at this, you know," donghae teased, "maybe i should ask you to tie my tie more often."  
"if you keep on breaking your arm i suppose i won't have another choice, will i?"  
donghae grinned. he stepped closer to han geng, and before the latter could open his mouth, donghae planted a quick peck on his cheek.

 

donghae/hyukjae  
when hyukjae had texted donghae asking if he wanted to hang out today, donghae had excitedly agreed to do something fun today, and completely forgotten that "fun" for hyukjae included going shopping.  
it wasn't that donghae didn't enjoy going shopping, it was that donghae didn't enjoy going shopping with hyukjae. whenever donghae ranted about this to his friends, they would laugh at him telling him he was obviously overreacting, but donghae could swear anyone who followed hyukjae to going shopping would feel exactly like he did at that very moment. he'd rather watch one of those cheesy dramas with ryeowook than going shopping with hyukjae.  
"how does this look on me?" he heard hyukjae say from the other side of the changeroom.  
donghae carefully opened the door as he peeped through the narrow opening, "it looks good." he declared and hoped that'd be enough for hyukjae to make up his mind and buy those jeans.  
"you know," donghae spoke up, "we could go catch a movie. i think kingsman: the secret service is still screening."  
"but we've watched it 4 times already!" hyukjae whined from the other side of the door, "besides i want to go to h&m next, i think they're having a sale!"  
shoot me, donghae hissed quietly and made a mental note to never agree to do anything with hyukjae ever again.

 

hyukjae/sungmin  
"i told you, already!" sungmin yelled for the umpteenth time, "get down from that tree!"  
it wasn't as if hyukjae hadn't had worse ideas, but they were running the risk of being late to class, and sungmin despised being late to class. if it were possible he wanted to avoid the horrific scenario of the principal calling his parents to tell on him.  
"come and get me!" hyukjae mocked him, and sungmin wanted to throw his shoe at him.  
"i'm not stupid like you, i don't have to climb trees in order to impress everyone!"  
hyukjae sighed loudly, and his eyes shot daggers at sungmin who was (what seemed like) several metres below him. "fine. i'm going down." hyukjae said, clearly disappointed. "promise you won't tell mum?"  
"i promise!" sungmin waved his tiny arms, "but hurry!"  
slowly (honestly sungmin didn't know what he had been expecting) hyukjae began his journey down the old oak tree. he wasn't dumb (even though sungmin always called him that), hyukjae took pride in being smart enough to always take the same path down as he had used to climb up.  
only a few steps away from the ground hyukjae's left foot didn't find a steady branch to position itself on, and the boy quickly slipped and fell the rest of the way, landing on his back.  
"hyukjae!" sungmin cried out as he sprinted over to where hyukjae had fallen, "are you okay?!"  
as he spontaneously grabbed his friend's cheeks (he didn't know what else to do) he heard laughter emerge from him, and quickly helped him up to a sitting position. "why are you laughing?"  
"i don't know," hyukjae giggled, "i thought i might have looked funny when i fell."  
"it isn't funny." sungmin stated, but had to fight the urge to break down into a fit laughter, "we're late to class."

han geng/hyukjae  
han geng wasn't the most cuddly person on earth. he wouldn't die if he didn't cuddle for a day. he knew this, his friends knew this, everyone knew this. but when it came to hyukjae, for some inexplicable reason, he could not not want to cuddle with him.  
han geng didn't know if it was because hyukjae was smaller and looked more fragile, but whenever they were in the same room, all he wanted to do was to give hyukjae the greatest hug possible. and never ever let go.  
so now, when all members were either busy with schedules or hanging out with family and friends, and hyukjae (who was the only one beside him who was at the dorms) was laying on the couch watching some rerun of some drama han geng had the least interest in watching, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to cuddle with the younger boy.  
he quietly sneaked behind the couch, and wondered how to complete his plan, but he was interrupted when he heard hyukjae roll over to face him.  
"hyung, what are you doing?"  
han geng panicked. hyukjae rolling over and asking him what exactly on earth he was trying to do wasn't part of his otherwise perfect scheme. "i..." han geng said slowly, he could feel his palms getting sweatier, "i... i miss my girlfriend."  
"you broke up like two years ago."  
"that's right," han geng mentally facepalmed himself, "it's just that... she's getting married! my parents told me a few days ago."  
"oh..." hyukjae didn't sound like he was in the mood to console anyone, but he muted the television anyway before he continued. "i'm sorry, hyung. if there's anything i can do to make you feel better..."  
bingo!  
"actually, there is," han geng said slowly, feeling bad for lying, "a little bit of cuddling would be amazing right now."  
"cuddling?!" hyukjae said in disbelief, clearly taken aback (han geng couldn't blame him).  
"just for a little while," han geng pleaded, "no one has to know!"  
hyukjae whined, "fine! but only for five minutes!"  
"thank you, thank you, thank you!" han geng cheered as he nearly threw his own body on the couch, stretching his legs as he reached for hyukjae's arm, pulling him down to cuddle.  
"if someone finds out," hyukjae whispered, "i'm leaving the group."

 

kangin/sungmin  
"remember when," youngwoon starts, but has to stop mid-sentence because he can't stop laughing, "when you wanted to impress your crush so you climbed a tree but you fell and broke a limb?" sungmin didn't know if he should laugh or cry, but youngwoon's infectious laughter made him (involuntarily) go for the former.  
"i was only seven years old!" sungmin defended himself, but somehow youngwoon only found that funnier. "seriously, i was only a kid! it's not like you didn't do ridiculous things back then."  
"at least i never fell off a tree!" youngwoon half-laughed half-cried out, making various heads turn to their direction.  
"at least," sungmin replied as he straightened his posture, "i don't make a fool out of mysef anymore."

kangin/heechul  
how they had ended up making out in an alley long past midnight, youngwoon wasn't exactly sure. he wasn't sure he had any reason to complain either. they had agreed to go out and dance a little, maybe meet new people, try to have some fun, but never had he imagined they'd end up doing something like this though. he pushed heechul against the wall as he went in for another kiss. he felt heechul's hands tug at his hair strands, and soon enough he felt heechul's tongue make its way inside his mouth. if anything, he thought as he gripped tightly around the other man's waist, i'll just blame it on the alcohol.

yesung/heechul  
the cafeteria was, as always, where most of the action took place. and by action jongwoon meant where everyone gossiped, flirted, broke up and yelled. if they were lucky sometimes that youngwoon kid would break into another one of those fights he always seemed to get himself into.  
jongwoon heard a "hey!" and focused on what was going on in his own table, but it was the usual. heechul sitting opposite to him badmouthing his (according to heechul) smelly and arrogant science teacher. jongwoon had been hearing the same rant for almost two months now at every lunch break they had, but he took care to listen intently and carefully every single time.  
heechul was in the middle of calling his teacher a "trashy shithead" as he cut himself off and focused on someone at the entrance of the cafeteria. jongwoon turned rather curiously around to see what exactly had made heechul widen his already round eyes. when he realized it had been choi siwon who had caused heechul's reaction he felt more like a deflated balloon than satisfied with the answer to his question.  
"oh," jongwoon heard heechul say and turned around to face him, "i could just spread him on a cracker.  
jongwoon nodded and tried to act normal, but he wasn't sure his act was convincing at all. he tried not to think about choi siwon and his perfect body and perfect politeness and nearly perfect personality and tried focusing on more important and meaningful things. like for example about how he was the world's unluckiest man alive.  
he didn't know if fate loved playing pranks on him but he just didn't understand how it was possible that the same day he was going to confess to heechul how much he always had been in love with him, heechul decided to first confess to him how much of a crush he had on, no, not jongwoon, but on choi siwon.

yesung/hyukjae  
"hyukjae..." jongwoon said weakly and hyukjae couldn't help but feel sorry for the older man, "i'm going to die, aren't i?".  
"hyung!" hyukjae whined as he moved to rearrange the pillows jongwoon lied on, "you just caught the common cold, i thought the doctor informed you you should be feeling better in a couple of days?"  
"i don't trust doctors, you know," jongwoon replied as he rubbed his throat, "they're all so...tall. you know who else is tall? siwon. you know who else i don't trust? siwon."  
"you get awfully talkative when you're sick, hyung." 

 

siwon/leeteuk  
jungsu stared at siwon, he looked so peaceful by simply just laying there. the stubble on his face had expanded from his chin all the way to right below his remarkable cheekbones, and jungsu wondered if the man's eyelashes always had been that long. he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, so he quickly put on his coat, hiding his .45 caliber handgun. he turned around and rested his forehead on siwon's. "please, please wake up." he whispered before vanishing like a guilty thing, unknowing that that would be the last time he would see his past lover.

donghae/ryeowook  
to say that it was an embarrassment to slip and fall right in front of your crush would be an understatement, was all ryeowook could think of as his butt sat well planted on the ground. he chose to ignore the snickers and giggles from the people around him (although he was rather offended so many had ignored his little accident and had kept on walking), and focused on freaking lee donghae the most popular boy in school who might or might not be the love of ryeowook's life!! who had extended his bare arm to help him get back up on his feet. he gripped donghae's hand tightly and tried thanking him (what came out of his mouth instead sounded more like the high-pitched shrieks youngwoon-hyung had let out that one time heechul-hyung had plucked his eyebrows), but once their eyes met ryeowook felt like he had melted into a puddle of goo, and he wasn't sure if it only was his imagination or if their hands had remained linked to each other's one second too long.

kangin/leeteuk  
"youngwoon, it's late."  
youngwoon didn't reply, he simply motioned with his index finger for jungsu to step out to the balcony and join him. jungsu was less than thrilled to step out and meet the night's savage and raw coldness, but he registered youngwoon looked surprisingly amused, so he bit his lips and stepped outside to join him.  
"look at the stars." was the only thing youngwoon said to him, he was far too busy admiring the sky. jungsu looked up and was met with a breathtaking sight. stars upon stars made the night sky the most beautiful jungsu had seen in years, all shades of blue making it look like a beautiful painting.  
"they're watching us," youngwoon said, and jungsu had to tear himself apart from his state of awe, "protecting us, guiding us... we aren't alone."  
jungsu smiled weakly, "we truly aren't."

yesung/heechul  
"-and they were never heard from again, and they were never seen again."  
"your story sucked!" youngwoon complained, which resulted in heechul throwing a pillow at him before whining, "ya! if any of you have any better stories then i'd like to hear them!"  
"i think your stories are good." jongwoon commented, and heechul smiled victoriously.  
"well," sungmin added, "hyukjae doesn't. he's scared shitless."  
heechul scoffed, "who cares what hyukjae thi-"  
"we all do." jungsu said deadpan. "we are all supposed to care about each others' feelings."  
ryeowook looked at their leader weirdly, donghee turned around and explained jungsu had been "reading the most sappy self-improvement books lately." ryeowook only nodded in reply, not at all amused.  
"look," heechul cried out, "if any of you don't like my stories then you're free to leave this room, it's not like i'll run out of stories with any of you gone."  
silence. some members looked at each other, some whispered and some were falling asleep where they sat on the wooden floor.  
"like hell i'm staying!" youngwoon exclaimed, picking himself up and leaving.  
all others followed suit. one by one the members left the room, all tired and sleep-deprived and obviously bored. sungmin helped a half-asleep hyukjae to his feet, kyuhyun declared he'd hit the showers first with a suddenly much more awake donghae sprinting after him, and jungsu left mumbling something about teamwork.  
heechul looked at what remained. himself, a pillow hyukjae had left behind, and a very excited-looking-jongwoon.  
"good enough," heechul muttered before starting on his next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles moved from livejournal to ao3. Comments and kudos are always very appreciated!


End file.
